I'm Not Okay
by Noah Michaelis Dragneel
Summary: One-Shots about Todoroki's adventure to get away from Enji No particular order just as they come (cover not mine)
1. I'm Not Okay (Aizawa)

* * *

* * *

**_A/N: Is this story kinda stretchy? Maybe. Please let me know if it is. I am seriously bad at writing. But I try. Read and review please. I hope you like_**

* * *

Todoroki sat in his classroom, staring off in space.

He usually was a good student, paying attention in class for the whole time. But today he was floating.

Not physically, but in his mind. Memories he was repressing were coming back with full force

* * *

* * *

_One second, the kettle next to his mother was screaming. The next it was him. His face felt like it was melting but cold all at the same time__"Todoroki" Fuyumi screeched, pulling in her little brother, as he screamed, grabbing at the burn on his face__His mother, his own flesh and blood, had poured boiling water down his face__His dad came rushing in the room. Though nothing said was inteligible, he could make out bits and peices_**_"-Oki"_****_"-Doroki"_****_"-Todoroki"_**

* * *

Todoroki was jolted back to reality as his teacher yelled his name across the class room

"Todoroki, pay att-" The end of Aizawa statement was cut off as his mind started to float again

He was rudely brought back to reality, again, as he felt somthing wrap around his shoulders and jerk him forward a bit

"Todoroki, meet me outside the classroom, now!" Aizawa growled

Todoroki stood from his seat and followed his teacher out the classroom

* * *

"Paying attention is not optinal, Todoroki" Aizawa scolded, rubbing his temples

"I know" Todoroki said, looking down guiltily

"Then why aren't you?"

"I-I-I'm just having trouble keeping focus"

"Care to tell me why?"

"Fine, but you're staying after class to tell me. When we go back in you need to start paying attention"

"Yes, sir"

* * *

After class ended, Todoroki walked to Aizawa at his desk

"Now tell me, why can't you pay attention long enough for me to teach the class?"

"Shoto Todoroki, anwer my question right now"

"I-I-I" Todoroki stuttered unable to form words

After an akaward moment of Todoroki again getting lost in his thoughts, He spun on his heels and ran to the nearest bathroom

After catching up with the boy she went to call his name from outside the door but stopped when he heard gagging

Aizawa softly opened the door and whispered "Todoroki, are you okay?"

He kneeled down and rubbed soothing circles on the boys back, while he heaved

This went on for about 5 minutes before he stopped and actually took an actual breath

"Todoroki" Aizawa soothed "Are you okay?" Asking the question again

"I-I don't think I am"

This alarmed Aizawa, since his student was usually withdrawn and didn't show any sign of weakness

"Do you want to tell my why?" Aizawa question, with his eyebrow raised

"N-Not really"

"Would you like to go home you can be alo-"

"No" Todoroki said, cutting him off a little too loudly

"Then how about this" Aizawa explained, pulling Todoroki to his feet "I take you somewhere more comfortable then the bathroom floor, and you tell me what's wrong"

And with that Aizawa led Todoroki to a couch in the teachers lounge

"I'm gonna make us something to drink, and your going to tell me what's wrong" Aizawa explained as he turned around and headed towards the staff kitchen

Todoroki took a seat on the suprisingly soft couch and layed his head back. Somehow he ended up falling asleep while waiting for Aizawa to make the drinks

* * *

"Todoroki, you need to wake up" Aizawa urged, nudging Todoroki's shoulder

"'o 's it?" Todoroki groaned, not bothering to open his eyes

"It's Santa Claus, who do you think?" Aizawa sarcastically remarked

All of a sudden Todoroki stiffened and jumped up

"No, please don't hurt me" Todoroki pleaded as he curled into a ball, hiding his face and head

"Todoroki, what's wrong?" Aizawa asked, softening his voice, placing a hand on Todoroki's shoulder

"D-Don't touch me" Todoroki stuttered as he flinched violently, shaking under his touch

"Kid, what's wrong?"

"Please d-dont hurt me dad" Todoroki whined

"I'm not Endeavor, it's me Aizawa" His voice was softer than Todoroki had ever heard

"Aizawa-Sensei, I'm so sorry I freaked out like that. I was kinda in my head for a second" Todoroki explained, jumping up into an apology

"It's okay, no need for that" Aizawa placed his hands on Todoroki's shoulders "Why did you think I was Endeavor?"

"Endeavor used to tell me that when I asked who tried to wake me up when I was little. This used to result in me getting beat severly. Somtimes he still does it." Todoroki explained, with sweat on his face

"Does he still beat you at time?"

"...sometimes" Todoroki addmited, looking down

"How about you stay at my house, untill we can get you a court case for emancipation or you can have someone you trust try to adopt you"

"...canyouadoptme?" Todoroki blurted out, looking down and turning red

Did Aizawa hear that right "Can you repeat that?"

Todoroki took a deep breath, and with more confidence, he asked "Can you adopt me?"

Aizawa was stunned at this sentence. One of his best student's had just asked him to adopt them. This came to a suprise, since he had never heard this sentence in his life. This was his student, but while he hated to admit it, he lived his students

"I mean, I can try"

At this Todoroki's eyes started tearing and and fell forward fast. Aizawa grabbed him, thinking that he had passed out.

"Thank you" Todoroki breathed

And with that Aizawa pulled in Todoroki, returning the hug. "You're welcome"

* * *

_*Two Months Later*_

"Shota Aizawa, when these papers are signed by you, you are the legal guardian of Shoto Todoroki"

Aizawa came forward, and signed the papers. It was done. He had officialy adopted Todoroki and he had gotten him away from the abusive father

After court, Todoroki ran to his new father

"I love you dad"

"I love you too son"


	2. Bandages (Bakugo)

**_A/N: Hello. Welcome to the 2nd chapter of I'm Not Okay. I hope you like it!_**_ This is before they got the dorms at UA_. _Also TodoBaku_

**_Tw- Ooc-ness and Abusive Endeavor_**

* * *

Todoroki walked into his classroom with bandages on his arms. They were mostly hidden under his uniform's sleeves.

Nobody noticed them. With the exception of Midoriya and Bakugo (Though he didn't point it out immediately).

"Hey, Todoroki, what happened to your arms?" Midoriya called out

Todoroki pulled down the sleeves, to try to cover the bandages fully "It's nothing, Midoriya. No need to worry"

Midoiya just shrugged and kept working in his notes.

Todoroki walked to his desk and sat down, pulling down his sleeves again.

"Everyone, sit down, class will begin momentarilly" Iida exclaimed, chopping the air viciously

"THE ONLY ONE STANDING IS YOU, FOUR-EYED IDIOT" Bakugo screamed, as he stood up

"Please refrain from yelling indoors Bakugo, and sorry, I did not notice I was the only one currently standing."

Bakugo sat back down in his seat and looked over towards Todoroki. He sat in his seat, pulling his sleeves down, trying to hide the bandages.

* * *

"Hey, Half-N-Half, what's your problem" Bakugo yelled, as he cornered Todoroki

"I don't know what your talking about" Todoroki said, with his usual emotionless face. He sub-consiously pulled on his sleeve.

"You know D- well what I'm talking about" Bakugi yelled as he grabbed Todoroki's arm, causing Todoroki to flinch

Todoroki let out a hiss and pulled his arm back "Don't touch me" He growled out, as he pushed Bakugo away

"You made a mistake pushing me, Icy Hot" Bakugo sneered at Todoroki. He went to blow an explosion towards Todoroki's face before someone encased his fist in ice

"If we get permission, we can duel without the consequences. Too bad someone as dumb as you didn't realize that" Todoroki stated

"Whatever" Bakugo scowled as he turned around to talk to Aizawa

* * *

Aizawa agreed to let them duel, unaware of the past altercation.

"Come on Half-N-Half, show me what you got" Bakugo screamed as he exploded into the air

"Sure thing, _Blasty_"

That set Bakugo off. He used an explosion to blast himself forward, grabbing Todoroki's arm and twisted it back.

The second Bakugo grabbed Todoroki's arm, he let out a blood-curling scream. Todoroki's fire instantaneously went off, burning the surrounding area.

"Alright, that's enough" Aizawa growled, with his quirk activated, and his capture weapon wrapped around the blond bomb.

"Hey, Todoroki, look at me. What happened?" Aizawa asked

"H-He grabbed my arm, and it hurt" Todoroki said, with his usual monotone voice

"Head to Recovery Girl and get your arm looked at. Feel free to head to the dorms after."

"Yes, sir"

* * *

After Todoroki got his arms rebandaged, he headed to the dorm. He was casually walking, when he got pushed against the wall by a ash-blonde figure.

"Tell me what happened to your arms, Icy Hot. Don't make me go to an extreme to get you to tell me"

'Extreme' Todoroki thought with a panic

"I-It was my d-dad" Todoroki admitted after some silence

"Y-Your dad?" That was an answer Bakugo did not expect

"Like I've said before, he's a scumbag."

"oh" Was all that Bakugo could manage

"Well, guess what Todoroki?"

"What?" Todoroki deadpanned

"Even though he doesn't love you, I do" And with that Bakugo leaned in and kissed Todoroki.

Todoroki let out a squeak of suprise and quickly brought his hand to his mouth to muffle

"You can stay at my house whenever"

"Then how about tonight?" Todoroki asked

"Deal" Bakugo agreed

* * *

**_I apologize for this. I really don't know what happened or where this went but I did it. Again, sorry_**. **_I also apologize for the length. I am incapable of writing a long story or oneshot. Please R/R_**


	3. MessageRequest

Hello, so this isn't a chapter. I am kinda outta ideas for this so I was hoping you had suggestions. I had started writing something but it was really dark so I just deleted it. Like i said you can either PM me a suggestion/prompt or let me know in the review place or whatever its called. Sorry for the inconvenience

Noah, out


	4. Invisible Friends (Hagakure)

**_A/N: Hi, its Noah. Im writin_**g**_ this while my mom's in surgery so sorry if my feeling come out in this. Please read and review (Review response down below)_**

**_TW- Yelling, Cursing, OOC-ness, and other things_**

* * *

"Alright everyone!" Iida exclaimed while furiously chopping the air "Do we have everybody?"

"Yes" Everybody responded together

Yayorozu (Did I spell it right?) had formed a plan with Iida to spend some of the break at her house to train and work on assignments. Everybody was coming, even the explosive bomb, Bakugo Katsuki.

They planned to spend the break working on hand-to-hand combat without quirks (as they were unsupervised)

"Did I get the permission slips from every, because we needed consent to leave the dorms?"

"Yes" The rest of them responded again

Except it wasn't the rest of them. It excluded one pearson

"Todoroki?" Iida questioned "Are you coming?"

"No. Endeavor wouldn't sign the permmison form. Aizawa signed it though. Am I still allowed to come?"

"Of course" Yayorozu breathed, happy everybody was allowed to come

"Can we get this damn show on the road so I can fucking sleep?" Bakugo asked (more or less screamed)

"Yes" Iida said, having been reminded "We should get going"

* * *

When they arrived at Yayorozu's house and set everything up Todoroki started getting tired.

"I'm going to sleep. Night" And with that Todoroki layed down and fell into a light sleep.

When he woke up, he woke up to his phone ringing. **Endeavor**. Of course. He completely missed the weekend training session and dissapeared. He expected to get a call from **'him'**.

Todoroki sat up, walked outside and answered the phone

**_"You little peice of shit, where are you?"_**

"A friend's house" Todoroki stated simply

**_"Get your ass back over here and train with me you ungrateful brat. Look at everything I've provided you to become a hero. Then you go out and skip on training to make you like me. No. To make you better"_**

"I'll be back when I get back **Endeavor**" With that Todoroki hang up.

He walked to the nearest chair outside the house and all but collapsed into it. He sat there, breathing heavily. He couldn't belive he just did. He stood up to **Endeavor**. All alone. But he didn't he wasn't alone.

"Are you okay, Todoroki?" Hagakure asked, walking towards Todoroki

Todoroki flinched hard, basically falling out of his chair with a yelp, to much in his head to hear her coming up from wherever she was at

"Oh my god I didn't mean to scare you like that. I'm so sorry"

"I-Its okay" Todoroki stuttered, his adrenaline wearing off from standing uo to his dad, and from getting the living daylights (more like midnights considering the time) scared out of him from the invisible girl.

The two sat in an akward silence for a while. "Hey, was that your dad on the phone?" Hagakure finally had the nerve to ask

"Yes" Todoroki answered quietly

"He really didn't seem too happy you came. You know something Shoto?"

Todoroki flinched at the use of his first name "Yes, Toru?"

"You can talk to me, or anybody else for that matter. We'll be able to talk, or at least I will."

Todoroki stared at her in shock. 'Does she really care for me?' he wondered. 'Nobody ever cared for me before. So why start now?'

Todoroki didn't notice the tears rolling down his face. He suddenly felt a hands wipe under his eye. "W-what." Todoroki stumbled over his words as he pulled back slightly at the touch

"Don't cry" Hagakure pleaded "I don't like seeing you cry."

"O-Okay." Todoroki complied, wiping the tears off his face and out of his eyes.

Todoroki looked down at the watch he had on his wrist

**'1:05'**

They had been out there over an hour

"I'm so sorry. I kept you awake over something petty" Todoroki apologized

"No, no, no. It's not petty. I promise"

"You promise" Todoroki sniffled

"I promise"

And with that, they went inside and fell asleep on Yayorozu's couch, curled up on opposite ends. Nobody question why they both were on the same couch though.


	5. review

I realize I forgot the Review Review (i think its somthing like that)

Red Riot- Well that was last chapter so there you go

fencer29- I mean, maybe, maybe not.

the.mad.nimrod- That... um... i mean maybe i can make a oneshot. a crack fic..

. are you like serious about that?


	6. I'll Never Leave (Iida)

**_A/N: I'm defenently not in the middle of class typing this. *cough cough* I hope you like! RnR_**

**TW- Panic attack and OOC-ness**

* * *

Todoroki was sitting on the bench, beside the gym waiting on Iida. They were going to spend about an hour of free time sparring to increase their strength.

Iida came running down the side walk "Sorry I'm late" Iida said, panting out of breath from running

"It's okay. I've only waiting like 5 minutes

"Well let's get started"

* * *

Both boys walked in the gym and did their warmups. Iida got into a fighting stance and Todoroki followed.

"You ready" Iida asked

"Yea"

"Well okay"

And with they they started sparring. Iida recipro-bursted past Todoroki, knocking him off his feet. He quickly scrambled up and sent an ice spike flying forward, to trip Iida. Iida dodged it and sped towards Todoroki. He pinned Todoroki to the ground and breathed out "That needs a little work"

* * *

Todoroki's breath hitched when those words left Iida's mouth. He looked stiffly to the side and he was back in the training room, with **Endeavor**.

**_"Get up, right now" _Endeavor_ growled out as he sent another kick to Todoroki's side._**

Todoroki pushed him arms under him, and tried to push himself up. His arms collapsed as he fell onto his face.

**_"You useless brat. I give you everything and you don't even have the respect to listen me and obey" _Endeavor _pulled up Todoroki by his hair and placed him on his feet._**

Todoroki's legs buckled under his weight and he fell to his knee

**_"You're just a piece of merchandise I pay for. You're just defective" _Endeavor _spat towards Todoroki harshly "Get cleaned up don't let me see that pathetic face for at least 2 days."_**

* * *

Todoroki was sitting on his knee's, his breathing ragged, unaware of anything around him

"_Todoroki?"_"..."

_"TODoroki?"_"..."

"TODOROKI" Iida yelled towards him, placing hands on his shoulders, hoping to get his attention

Todoroki screamed at the touch, curling tighter into himself. He had tears running down his face and his breathing was coming in light, shallow, pants.

"Todoroki, oh dear" Iida whispered, no longer touching him

"...can't breathe" Todoroki rasped out, clutching his chest with one hand

"I understand that much"

"T-Too h-h-hot" Todoroki said as he started pulling at his clothes

"I need you to take a deep breath for me Todoroki" Iida told Todoroki, emphasizing the intake of a breath, to try to get Todoroki to follow along.

They repeates this process until Todoroki's breathing was somewhat normal and he was more aware of what was going on.

"We should head back" Iida encouraged

"Yeah" Todoroki breathed out and grabbed Iida's hand, leaning more onto Iida than he cared to admit.

* * *

When the reached the dorms, Iida led Todoroki to his dorm, and helped him get situated.

"D-don't leave me, please" Todoroki pleaded to Iida

"Okay" Iida responded "I won't"

Todoroki slid over a few inches, making room for Iida.

"I won't leave you ever again

* * *

**_Don't even ask what happend in this. I was writing, my mind lost the plot, and then basically I kept writing. Please dont murder me for it_**

**_Noah, out_**


	7. Im Not Okay (Part 2 Aizawa)

**_A/N: Hey, its Nøah! This is part two of I'm Not Okay(Aizawa). I hope you enjo_**y

* * *

* * *

**_Tw- Nighmares, OOC-ness and the usual_**

* * *

Aizawa led Todoroki into his new room. He held the door for the awe-struck boy and gently closed it.

"Hey, little listener! How do you like it?" Hizashi led on, trying to get the boy out of his silent stoupor.

"I-It's amazing" Todoroki whispered quietly

"Glad you like it little listener" Hizashi said, patting Todoroki on the back.

"Alright, enough looking, it's late so now you get to sleep in it" Aizawa explained

"I get to _sleep_ in it?!" Todoroki said, in even more awe

"Yea, it's yours"

Todoroki was silent. He spun around on his heels, and in a blur, had ahold of Aizawa, pushing him to the ground with an _oof_.

"Ok, ok, calm down" Aizawa said, helping the boy up and ruffling his hair.

"Thank you guys. For everything. I wish I had some way to pay you back"

"Problem child" Aizawa sighed "The only way you can pay us back is to live the rest of your life happily"

"Yes, sir" Todoroki replied

"And stop with the sir, listener. Call us Hizashi and Shota"

"Yes, Hizashi"

"Alright kid" Aizawa grumbled, faking grummpiness "Time for bed. Schools tommorow"

Todoroki gave a silent nod, and walked towards his new bed. He changed into his new night clothes and layed on his bed. The second he layed back on the bed, he conked out

* * *

Aizawa woke with a pit in his stomach at the oddest hour. He sat up and looked around the room. It looked normal. The cats were laying on top of Hizashi. Why did he wake up feeling like this?

He layed back down and tried to go back to sleep. He had been laying there for about a total of 5 minutes when he heard a horifying scream. Jumping out of bed he grabbed his capture weapon off his nightstand and booked it to Todoroki's room.

When he got to the room, he stubled around the corner and almost imoaled himself with an ice shard.

Todoroki layed on his bed, thrashing wildly, screaming in between incoherent mumbles and sobs. He flailed upwards, with one last heartbreaking sob.

"Can you melt the ice?" Aizawa asked from outside the room, softly.

Todoroki just nodded, his breathing too ragged to say anything. He had a look of pure concentration on his face as he used fire to melt the ice. Once the ice was melted, Todoroki layed back onto the bed, curling into himself with sobs. He desparatley tried to hide it.

He put a hand to his mouth to try to stifle a low whine that escaped his mouth.

Aizawa walked up to Todoroki, sat on his bed, and pulled him into his arms "It's okay" He murmured softly "Everything's okay"

A sob escaped Todoroki's throat, as he held Aizawa like a lifeline. Like he was the only real thing

"Shhh, shh, shh" Aizawa soothed, rubbing his fingers through the boys hair. He rocked him back and forth, muttering comforting words and phrases to the boy

"A-Aizawa?" Todoroki questioned, when his breathing slowed and the shaking wasn't as intense.

"It's okay, I'm right here"

"S-sorry. I fa froze your ra room and you still sa so nice" Todoroki said, new tears welling in his eyes. Tears dripped down his face as he clenched his fists. The shaking picked up again and his breath hitched every now and again.

"Hey now, calm down. Getting worked up is irrational. Your okay. It's okay." Aizawa tapped the back of Todoroki's fists lightly, encouraging him to relax and open them.

They stayed in that position, Todoroki curled onto Aizawas lap on his bed, for at least half and hour untill Todoroki fell back asleep. Aizawa gently eased Todoroki off his kap and tucked him in.

When he got back to his room, Hizashi was just waking up for his night patrol

"I was wondering where you were" Hizashi said, voice thick with sleep

"Yeah, he had a nightmare and froze his room"

"Poor listener"

* * *

The nightmare continued but they dragged off after about two weeks. Todoroki finnaly had a happy life with two happy men

* * *

**_A/N: Hey it's Nøah. So the ending was a little rushed but whatever. RnR. I hope you like_**


	8. Hiatus Message

Hey, its Nøah. So I might not update anything for a while. My mom is really sick so I have to take care of her amd schoolwork is kicking my butt. I haven't had time to write anything so I figured I would let you know so you weren't wondering where I am (Nobody does anyway). There is a _sliim_ chance my insomiac brain will be up late and I will write but that's very little. Sorry for the inconveniance. As always you can PM me suggestions or leave them in the reveiw section

Nøah, out


	9. Please

A/N: This isn't a Fic but something I nees to tell you.

* * *

Yes, your mother will miss you. Yes, your bully will make a sappy facebook post about what a wonderful pearson you were, yes. Suicide is a permanent solution to a temporary problem, but you know that. You know that. And you wonder why anyone and everyone has been shoving that down your throat since you first learned what the word suicide meant. Those slogans might have lost their meaning but anything that keeps you alive is worth saying. So don't kill yourself untill you finish your shampoo and conditioner at the same time. Don't kill yourself untill Doctor Who is finally canceled. Don't kill yourself untill you tell someone your best pasta recipe. Don't kill yourself because I will keep coming up with reasons that you need to hear all of them. Its a bad day, not a bad life. There's more to this. The world will keep spinning on it's axis without you but think about the sunlight. Think about the love you'll miss and the celeberity twitter posts. Think about you. Don't kill yourself. I love you. You're important.


	10. Sorry

Hey guys. Sorry I haven't been posting. I've been having some stuff going on. Basically my mum got really sick again, so I've been helping her. And the other day I relapsed again so my mental health has went **_poof_**. I hope to get back to posting again soon. I apoplgize in advance.


	11. Dinner (Momo)

Todoroki stood in front of his mirror. He straightned his tie and sighed. He sat down on his bed and layed back. _'Why do I have to go to this stupid dinner with this stupid __arranged marrige. I don't even know who she is. He wouldn't even give me her name'_

His father was setting him up with a wife. He was next in line for a quirk marrige. He didn't agree to this at all, but with his dad was the _"Number One Hero"_ so he _"Got what he wanted"_.

**"Shoto, come down here. It's time to leave now" Endeavor** called.

Todoroki sighed for what seemed like the 20th time this hour. He stood up, and walked down to where he was meeting his father.

***Timeskip ('cuz I can) to the place where they meet*******

Todoroki walked towards the table, pulled out a chair, and took a seat. He'd have to admit. He was nervous. Of course he was. His whole life being layed out in front of him. He fidgeted with his hands.

Todoroki waited a while and when they finally arrived, it was the parents.

"Nice to meet you" The mom said, introducing herself

"Nice to meet you too" Todoroki said back, bowning slightly.

That was "_the person" _walked in. Todoroki couldn't belive who it was.

"Momo?" Todoroki couldn't belive his eyes. Momo had walked in wearing a sleek, red, kickskirt dress. It had a cut-out on her side that '_Absolutley perfect on her'_

_'So beautiful' _Todoroki thought _'Wait, what'_ He was disgusted with himself. He just thought his classmate, his friend, as beautiful.

"Shouto?" Momo questioned "Wait, no. Are you telling me _this _is who I'm arranged to marry?! He's my friend _and _classmate. I can't marry him!! I refuse.

"So do I!!" Todoroki protested "I won't go through with it!!"

**"You will go through with it" Endeavor** growled out **"You will get married, I said so. Listen to me boy"**

"No" Todoroki screamed "I won't"

Todoroki stood up from his chair and ran from the room, ignoring his father and everybody else calling him.

Where he was going, he didn't know. He walked down the sidewalk, hands by his side. He didn't know how long he was walking for, when a black limo pulled up beside him. He took a step back, not knowing who was in the car.

When the door opened he reconized who it was immediantly. '_Momo'_

"Please come back. Your dad's throwing a fit."

"No. I refuse to go back to that abusive asshole in that hell-hole." Todoroki defended

"Why haven't you told anyone that he _is_ abusive Shouto?! They can't _help_ if you _don't tell them!"_

"I can't" Todoroki's voice betrayed him and cracked "I can't Momo, I just can't"

Momo wasn't one to curse often but this was getting too much

"And why the fuck not?!?!?!" She yelled, reaching her wits ends.

"Because, He-he'll go for my siblings. They haven't did anything. Th-They haven't done anything." Todoroki was out of breath from being overwhelmed

Momo was silent, and all she could utter was a small "Oh"

"A-and I can't h-have th-th-them get hurt because of me. I co-couldn-t handle i-it." Todoroki's breath was picking up, and getting more ragged. He knew if he didn't get it under control, he was going to end up having a panic attack.

"Shouto? Are you okay?" Momo was concerned for him.

"Yeah, just... give me a second." Shouto was trying to take deep breaths and calm himself down, but it wasn't working.

"Shouto, breath." Momo soothed, trying to help.

"I-I can't." He rasped out between gasps.

"Deep breathes. With me." Momo took deep breaths, trying to get Todoroki to go along.

It took a total of about 7 minutes for Todorki to calm down. He slumped against Momo, mentally and physicaly exhausted.

"You'll be okay Shouto." Momo comfored, wrapping her arms around him.

Todoroku nodded. He knew he would be, it was just a matter of getting there.

* * *

**_Ha, I'm not dead. (Sadly). Sorry I dissapeared for so long. Some stuff has been going on. Whiskey has became my friend (Something no minor should say) This was rushed. Sorry._**


	12. I'm done

Hey guys, it's Nøah. I'm quitting writing here. I have an Ao3 that I'll post on maybe. It's NoahRose6676. I wanted to let you know that I'm not going to be posting anymore. Sorry.


End file.
